A Dream Come True
by JontyJunior
Summary: This is the story of Charlotte and Bron meeting again after 10 years apart. It shows them being happy and then ...
1. A Face From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to channel seven.  
Authors comment: There are some sexual references in this piece.

A FACE FROM THE PAST 

It was nine o'clock in the evening when Charlotte was due to finish her shift on ward 17. It had been a very busy day. "Goodnight Charlotte, it's time we all went home". Dr Vincent Hughes loved Charlotte even though she had broken his heart. "Good night Vincent" said Charlotte, "I hope you sleep well after such a traumatic day". The strikingly handsome Dr Hughes said "I will and what about you? A couple of drinks?" Charlotte thought about this and decided why not. She needed to talk to someone and Vincent was, after all her ex-husband. "Yes, that would be nice Vincent, but all I really want to do is go home and relax in a long hot bath, but on the other hand, I really need to talk to someone". "Meet me in the car park in twenty minutes" said a tired and hungry Charlotte. She was not sure what she was going to say to Vincent but he had been the only one who really understood what she was going through.

Charlotte went into the locker room to get changed and just as she was about to leave a voice hit her like a brick and she froze. "Hello, Dr Beaumont, remember me?" Charlotte couldn't turn around, routed to the spot, she said "Bron, is it really you, or just my imagination?" "Yes, it really is me Charlotte" came the reply. Charlotte turned round very slowly, wanting it to be true, but not quite believing it. The voice was right but Bron had been away ten years. "Oh my God, it is you, what are you doing here?" asked Charlotte, not quite believing her eyes. "I had to come back and find you. I have thought about you for the last ten years and especially the last two, since I've been on my own." replied Bron in that sexy voice that made Charlotte go weak at the knees. Dr Charlotte Beaumont was stunned but composed herself, "Why the last two years Bron, you haven't returned my phone calls or my letters over the last years, why now". "Could we go somewhere private and talk, please." said Bron. At this point Vincent walked in just to make sure Charlotte really meant what she said. "Vincent, meet Bron." "Ah, this is the woman you told me you loved but let go on her wedding day. I presume we are going to forget that drink?" said a bemused Vincent. "Yes, Vincent, Bron and I have a lot to talk to about." "Can we take a rain check?" said a shaking Dr Beaumont. "Of course we can, just let me know when you want to talk." said Vincent as he turned and left the two women staring at each other.

Charlotte took Bron home, as they had a lot to discuss. Once inside Charlotte made two vodkas, "Here you go, Bron, or have you changed your drink in ten years?" "No, I haven't changed drinks, Charlotte, but I've changed in a lot of ways". "What do you mean and why now Bron". "Charlotte, Ben left me four years ago because he said I wasn't good in bed. The fact that he left me for another man was beside the point." "I had to come back and find you. On the day of my wedding you said something that I couldn't get out of my mind. You said you loved me and not to marry Ben, were you joking or were you serious? I need to know and I need to know now." Charlotte thought carefully before answering and when she did she poured her heart out "Bron, I'm sorry, I thought the two of you were very happy, was I wrong, should I have talked you out of marrying Ben? I knew if you really knew how I felt I would be the worst person in the world. I couldn't let that happen. I told you in a joke that I loved you and I was deadly serious. The only thing I could do was let you go away with Ben. I really meant what I said then, and I still do, but Bron, it's been ten years since I saw you. I haven't found anyone yet who made me feel the way you do. Now your back, I don't know what to feel. I haven't had a relationship in ten years. I've had one night stands and feel terrible about it because all I can think about is you. What sort of life is that for me? Why did you come back? And don't tell me because you thought about me all those years. I've been hurt too often Bron, and I don't think I can go through it again. I've been on my own for so long I don't think I'll ever get a proper girlfriend, not someone I love like I love you. I can't take the heartache. Bron, I loved you, I still love you with all my heart, but after ten years of no contact, I don't know how to feel." Bron decided the time was right to tell Charlotte the whole truth. "Charlotte, from the very day you walked into ward 17 I have been checking you out. Everybody believed me to be straight but I've always known that it was women I really liked. Ben took me by surprise and I did have feelings for him, I can't deny that, but on the day of my wedding you confirmed what I'd always felt, women were what I wanted and you especially. I wanted you. After that kiss, I couldn't get you out of my mind but I thought it would go away when I married Ben, little realising that he really wanted to be with a man and he only married me so that he could have children and now that I have two boys and a girl how do I tell them that both their mother and father are gay. I can't just let them be taken away now that Ben has come out and gone off with Peter and he doesn't see them that often. Charlotte I love you, and I have always loved you, can you understand what I'm going though? No you can't. My mother is looking after the kids this weekend but I had to come to see you. You are the love of my life and I want to be with you but what do I tell the kids and my mother?"

Charlotte thought about this and decided "Bron, I've loved you since I saw you and now you're telling me about the kids and the only reason you have them is because at the divorce hearing Ben didn't contest. What am I supposed to do? I want to be with you, I want to share my bed and my life with you but what do we do? Let me think about it. How long do we have together?" replied Charlotte with tears filling up in her eyes. Bron said, "Charlotte we have two days to work this out, please, I want to be with you any way I can, but my children have to come into the equation."

Charlotte thought about this and decided there was only one course of action. "Bron, how would you feel about you and the children moving into my flat, we could still be together with the children here. You take your old job back in All Saints and move in with me. No one would suspect that we are having a relationship because the kids are staying here. Ben may suspect but as he has already made it be known he is living with this Peter, he is not going to object to you living with me, especially as the kids are staying here. There had been enough talking. It was time to have a drink. Charlotte poured two more vodkas. If Bron was telling the truth she wouldn't object or maybe she would try and tell a lie. Now was the time to test what Bron had said. Charlotte positioned herself next to Bron. It was now or never. With one quick movement, Charlotte put her hand onto Bron's breast and stroked gently. The reaction Charlotte got was totally unexpected. Bron moaned and moved her body suggestively making Charlotte respond with convulsions through her body. Bron lifted her head and passionately kissed Charlotte, it was what she had wanted ten years ago and now she had it, she wasn't about to let it go. "Give me your hand Bron, let me show you how much I love you." Bron didn't argue, she let Charlotte take her to the bedroom where they both showed how much they loved each other. The next morning Charlotte awoke to find an empty bed, fearing the worst she got up and put on her dressing gown and went into the kitchen. There she found Bron had made breakfast. They both ate in silence, each starving after the previous evening's exertions, the smiles between them gave away the happiness they felt and once breakfast was over they found themselves back in bed and for the next six hours they enjoyed passionate lovemaking. Both Charlotte and Bron realised that the last ten years had been the worst years of their lives.

It was 8 o'clock and Charlotte had to be in work by nine. The alarm had gone off twenty minutes ago but because Charlotte lived 2 minutes from the hospital they decided there was time to prove, once again, just how much they loved each other.


	2. Soul Searching

Soul Searching

The week that Charlotte had spent with Bron was the happiest of her life, or so she thought. Years of yearning to have a child were beginning to resurface, and Charlotte didn't know how much longer she could on living with Bron and the children. To live with Bron would make her the happiest woman in the world, but could she keep the relationship going with the children in tow? It wasn't that she disliked the children, they weren't hers, but then she had to think how Bron would feel if the situation was reversed. In the type of relationship they were in, one of them was going to feel left out for not having a child, who would be the one to carry it and where would the donor come from? All these questions raced through Charlotte's mind as she lay in bed, on her own, since Bron had gone to work.

After an hour of soul searching, Charlotte got up and got dressed in shorts, t-shirt and runners, heading out the front door for a good 3 mile run. "I hope this clears my head," said Charlotte to herself, "I really need to talk to Vincent about this, but the person I should be talking to is Bron. I've got to sort this feeling out, before it wrecks our lives". With that said, Charlotte started to pound the streets releasing all the tension she had felt over the last twenty-four hours.

After about 2 hours, Charlotte arrived back at her house and went straight for the shower. It was pure bliss as she stood under the warm jets of water, relaxing all those muscles that had been tense for so long. Once refreshed, Charlotte went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, strong and black, like she always had. "Now, I've got to think about what I'm going to do about the way I feel. I don't know how to approach Bron without hurting her feelings, I love her too much for that, but I can't go on feeling all churned up inside." "What can't you tell me?" said a voice that shattered Charlotte's serenity. "Bron, what are you doing home at this time?" said an extremely flummoxed Charlotte. "Well, lover, I had time on my hands to spare and as you were sound asleep this morning when I left, and as you will have left home before I finish my shift, I thought I would surprise you with a romantic lunch, just the two of us." said a wary Bron.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what I said. I've been dreading trying to tell you how I feel for the last two days, because, Bron, I thought I'd lost you all those years ago, and now that you are back in my life, I don't want anything to come between us. I really need to talk to you and tell you how I feel but I don't think we have enough time now. You have to be back in work in an hour and this is going to take a lot longer to explain to you than that. I'm sorry if this making you feel anxious but believe me, once I get this out in the open, I think it will help us both to move on with our relationship. Well, now I've broken the ice, it won't be as bad when we sit down together and talk." A sudden weight had been lifted off Charlotte's shoulders as she finished her uninterrupted speech. "Charlotte, what are you saying?" said an anxious Bron, "Are you saying you want us to break up and you don't know how to tell me?" "Just come straight out with it, if that is what you want, I don't think I will ever find anyone that I have loved as much as you, and when we were apart, I never stopped thinking about you."

"Hold on a minute, Bron, that's not what I meant" said an exasperated Charlotte. "Bron, there is just something we have to talk about that has been eating away inside me for the last number of years, and now with you and the children living here, it has really started to resurface and I have to do a lot of soul searching before I can find the right answer. Please can't we wait until I come home tonight. I will be home around midnight, and you will be still awake as normal." "Very well, but can't you give me any sort of clue as to what is going on inside that pretty head of yours?" said an extremely worried and anxious Bron.

It was around midnight when Charlotte got home and to her surprise Bron was fast asleep on the couch in the living room. "Bron, wake up, come to bed, we'll discuss the situation in the morning as neither of us have to work." Charlotte took Bron by the hand and led her towards the bedroom. "Look Bron, I really love you from the bottom of my heart and please believe me when I say, I don't want you ever to walk out of my life again, I just couldn't bear it." Bron, still half asleep wasn't quite sure what was going on but said "Charlotte, I love you so very, very much, and being here with you has made me so very happy. The children absolutely adore you and I know you adore them, so please tell me what the problem is." Charlotte decided maybe the time was right to get the "baby" issue off her chest so she breathed deeply and began :

"Bron, ever since you walked back into my life, I have been the happiest woman in the world but seeing you with the children has made me realise that what I want, more than anything, except you of course, is a baby. I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but please Bron, my biological clock is ticking, and if I leave it much longer, it could be risky. What I haven't worked out yet is who the father will be, and no I am not planning on sleeping with them, if that was what you were thinking!" Bron, was dumb struck and for quite some time couldn't say a word. "Charlotte, I had no idea you felt this way but just because you don't have children, doesn't make you any less adorable to me. You have 3 already, in a matter of speaking, and this is going to such a huge commitment. What about your career? I thought it was the most important thing in your life? Remember you left gynaecology because you wanted to at the coal face of medicine and as a gynaecologist you know exactly what's going to be involved from start to finish over those long nine months. May I remind you that I have done it three times and at the end of nine months you swear never again, although, I wouldn't have changed anything for the world. Having the children has been one of the best decisions I made, that was before I decided you were the love of my life!" After a brief pause Bron continued, "Charlotte, are you really sure this is what you want? I am not so sure that I really want to have a baby around the house, you are plenty for me to deal with but if this is what you really want we had better start making some plans. I will give you as much support as I can but I honestly don't know if I will be able to give you 100 support." Charlotte looked up towards Bron, and for the first time she realised that what an enormous decision she was about to make. It was going to affect her for the rest of her life and maybe Bron wouldn't stick around to find out.

Bron sensed that Charlotte was in turmoil and decided she needed some reassuring, as much as she could give at this stage. "Charlotte, I will be with you for as long as God intended, but this is going to change both our lives. It is not something that you can just turn on one day and off the next. Come here darling, I'm going to show you just how much you mean to me, with or without a child." Bron took Charlotte in her arms and gently stroked her hair and face. Charlotte began to moan with pleasure and suddenly Bron had pushed her onto her back and began to gently caress Charlotte's breasts in slow movements which sent shivers down her back. Slowly and with expert hands Bron began to move down Charlotte's stomach and to the inside of her thighs. At this point Charlotte arched her back as the most exciting feeling swept through her body. Slowly, Bron began to inch closer to the hidden treasure and with one swift movement she was inside Charlotte, who let out an almighty scream and the two of them moved in almost perfect sequence.

It was almost 11.00 o'clock before Bron and Charlotte awoke and Charlotte had the biggest grin on her face that reflected just how much love she felt for Bron and the feeling that was still running through her body after the previous night's exertions. "Good morning, darling, how do you feel this morning?" said Bron. "I feel like I am on cloud nine and all the tension that has been going through me for the last week, just melted away in our night of passion. What you did to me last night was incredible and I am so luck to have you come back into my life after all these years. I think I can wait a year or so before having that baby that I so desperately want. If you can make me feel like that then I have all I need at the moment. Bron, you make me so happy to be alive and I want to repay the pleasure, so I am going to get up and make us some breakfast, good and hearty, so that we can they have the energy to spend the rest of the day in bed!"

To follow chapter 3 : A Terrible Mistake


	3. A Terrible Mistake

A Terrible Mistake 

Life had been a roller coaster for Charlotte over the last four months but suddenly things were beginning to fall apart. Her life with Bron was finished, over what Charlotte considered to be a terrible mistake and nothing more. She had forgotten to collect the kids one evening from school and Bron had gone ballistic in berating her. "I'm sorry, Bron, I got caught up in work and forgot that you had asked me to collect them. I apologise. It won't happen again." said a very contrite Charlotte. "You're damn right it won't happen again." replied Bron. "Charlotte, if you are still considering having that baby, you are going to have to do a lot of growing up. As far as I am concerned, I can't give you that support right now, and I under the circumstances, I don't think I ever will. I thought we had something very special going between us, but what you did today was so irresponsible I can barely look at you, let alone stay in the same house as you." Bron was now so angry that she walked out the front door and drove off to her mother's with the children in tow.

It was now 9.30 in the evening and Charlotte had been sitting around in her tracksuit trying to stem the flood of tears that kept streaming down her face no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She realised that it was now going to be impossible to mend her relationship with Bron, the love of her life, but she was going to have to make plans to enjoy life as a single person again. Getting some stamina into her body, Charlotte got up and poured herself a large Scotch, and in one quick gulp downed the lot. "That tasted good. It's warming the cockles of my heart. Another stiff one and I'll be ready to face the world." thought Charlotte.

Charlotte tried ringing Bron on the mobile but all she kept getting was "The customer you are calling is either out of coverage or has their unit powered off. Please try again later." "Damn you" thought Charlotte, "at least give me the opportunity to explain my actions." As it had now gone 11.00 pm Charlotte decided the best thing to do was to get some sleep so that she could face the world tomorrow. "God knows what Bron is going to say when she comes into work. I suppose I'll just have to take it on the chin and make the best of a bad job." said Charlotte to herself rather unconvincingly.

Charlotte woke bright and early and decided to have a long, relaxing shower to get rid of all the tension, and the alcohol, from the previous night. Dressed and ready to leave for work, Charlotte took a deep breath and headed to the lion's den, not quite sure what was going to happen. Once she had arrived, she was told they were short staffed as 3 nurses hadn't turned up, one being Bron, and 2 doctors had been called to a serious RTA. Charlotte was quite glad for the extra work to keep her mind off her own situation but it was certainly not like Bron, not to show up for work without calling in. "I could understand if she had rung in sick, but to leave no message, something's got to be wrong." "Jesus, Mary and Joseph" thought Charlotte, "maybe that accident involves Bron. Shit, I've got to try and get hold of her." Charlotte dialled Bron's number but she got the same recorded message again. No matter how many times she tried, it was always the same. There was no time for Charlotte to continue to try and get hold of Bron as Dr Patrick McKenzie hailed her to help him with the first casualty of the RTA. The woman was 23 years old and had been driving a pick up when she reached down to change the tape in the car and careered across the road. In the process she had hit 3 cars and a motorcycle causing serious injuries to everyone involved.

It had been 3 hours since the first patient had been brought in and the last was on the way. They had been badly trapped in the car and had to be cut out by the fire brigade. It was certainly touch and go as to whether the patient would make it. The state of the injuries to the head, pelvis and legs of the young woman who had obviously not been wearing a seat belt had shocked the ambulance drivers. She had just been lucky enough not to have gone straight through the windscreen. Charlotte and Patrick McKenzie were on standby at the ambulance bay to meet the casualty as they arrived. Once the stretcher had been removed from ambulance Charlotte got the shock of her life. There was Bron all battered and bruised and barely clinging to life. "Jesus Christ, Patrick we have got to save this person. She is a personal friend of mine." said a terribly distraught Dr Beaumont. Bron was rushed straight through to theatre and for the next 12 hours her life hung by the balance. Charlotte paced up and down the corridor unable to thing straight, blaming herself for what had happened. "If only I hadn't forgotten to collect the kids, Bron would never have been coming into work on that road. Shit, what have I done? Please God, don't let her die, I will do anything just to see her smile again and tell her I love her." Charlotte sat down in the chair and began to cry and before she realised what had happened, she had cried herself to sleep.

It was now gone 6.00 am and Charlotte awoke cold and hungry. Taking herself off to the bathroom she washed her face, just so that she looked a bit more respectively and the puffy eyes weren't as noticeable. Coming out of ICU, Charlotte encountered Patrick McKenzie. "Patrick, please tell me how she is." said and anxious Charlotte. "I'm not going to lie to you Charlotte, but she is in a critical condition and I would give her less than a 50 chance of making it. I'm sorry, but she really has got some horrific internal injuries." At this point, Charlotte nearly collapsed, not only had her relationship with Bron broken down, but she was going to lose her for good and that was something that Charlotte couldn't comprehend.

Every opportunity Charlotte got, she stayed by Bron's bedside until 3 weeks after the accident Bron finally woke up. "Hey there, glad to see you've decided to join us.' said an extremely relieved Charlotte. Bron was bleary eyed and unable to talk, but a faint smile spread across her face and her eyes just focussed on Charlotte with gratitude and love.

The day had come when Bron was being released from hospital and she was going to stay at her mother's due to the fact that she still needed round the clock nursing and as Charlotte was working all hours that God gave, it was impossible to consider Bron moving into her flat. As Bron got stronger, Charlotte began to open up and confess that she had never felt pain like the one she got when she saw Bron come in by ambulance. "I know I made a terrible mistake, but Bron, please let me look after you and children from now on. I know that I am not responsible enough to have a child of my own, and it took nearly losing you forever to wake me up to responsibilities in life. I love you and want to take care of you. Please let me do this for you." begged a very vulnerable Charlotte. It was a minute or two before Bron responded, "Charlotte, what you did was so irresponsible. All you had to do was make one phone call and the situation could have been sorted, but no you had to do everything your way and be like a bull in a china shop. After everything that has happened to me, my kids are the most important things in my life, and I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it is the truth. I do love you, but the situation is changed and only time is going to tell if we can work this out. I will give you the chance to show me how responsible you can be. I have to spend a week in rehabilitation and my mother isn't around to look after the children. You are going to take responsibility for them and that means making their meals, helping with homework, taking them to after school activities and all that goes with having children. If you truly have become responsible then this will make or break you but should you decide it is all too much then you must pick up the phone and call Ben immediately. He will help look after them." Charlotte was stunned. Was she going to be given the chance to show Bron, that she would do anything in her power to repair the damage that had been done. "I promise I will do my best for you and the children. Anything that has to be done, I will do it. I will take time off work, do whatever it takes to show you that you mean the world to me and not even an horrendous car smash is going to take you away from. I don't need any children of my own to make me whole. What I have is good enough." It was finally clear, that Charlotte Beaumont, could take responsibility for her actions and do the one thing that she was good at – being a doctor.

The end.


End file.
